Better than her
by Chick1966
Summary: When there are new girls willing to steal the Outsider boys away from their girls, it's up to Sandy, Evie, Sylivia, Angela, and Kathy to show that these boys are theirs. Theses ladies need to step their game up. No sex, but seduction scenes. Clubbing, Dancing, Singing, and big brother protectivness is involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I really wanted a story about the girls and the boys. Not just a bunch of one shots and all that. Please review and also check out some of my other stories and review too. Now I have a few things that I need to establish. I need some help before I start this story officially.**

**So basically this story is about how the girls all discover that they have feelings for their friends so they're not couples yet. Then these new girls move in and get the boys. So Evie and them have to step up their game and show these new ladies that those boys are theirs. May be rated M if there are any seduction scenes. No lemons or sex scenes. Big brother protectiveness, dancing, singing, and clubbing is in there. Probably truth or dare and Spin the Bottle? Yeah, it'll most likely be M rated. (If I do Spin the bottle, and some are the same gender, they're all straight regardless. **

Titles: (some are mainly song titles)-I'll change it with the most votes for which one. Suggestions too.

**The boy is mine**

**Better than her**

**Don'cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me**

**Mean girls**

**Everything I'm not**

**Girls' night out**

**Step your game up (I'm thinking this should be it now)**

Couples:

**Soda/Sandy (16 going on 17)**

**Sylvia/ Dally**

**Evie/Steve**

**Kathy/Two-Bit (17 Kathy) (18 two-bit)**

**Angela/Ponyboy (15)**

**New girls: I need some names, looks, and personalities. Also which girl goes with which boy. 5 girls total. **

**Pm me, thanks guys this means a lot. I should have the story up and ready soon. The new girls will be coming around the 2****nd**** chapter or so, so there's still time to vote. **

**Chick1966 **


	2. Belly Dance like Shakira

**Hey guys! This story will be unlike any other stories here, but it's nothing special. P.S. I know Shakira doesn't exist yet, but let's just pretend that she does.**

"It's easy Sandy," Evie said. The brunette in the blue belly dancer costume was watching her friend dance along with some other friends of theirs.

"No, it's not," Sandy complained. "Do you see Kathy right there? The chick can move every muscle in her body!" Said girl in a purple belly dancer costume was sashaying in a circle, moving a hip to the side. Kathy let out a soft laugh, still dancing.

5 girls were at the Dingo waiting for their other friends, who were coming to meet them there and hang out. In the meantime Sylvia, Angela, Kathy, and Evie are teaching Sandy to belly dance for their job tonight. The girls were performing at the Dingo in a little bit. Their theme is India tonight.

"Sandy, just follow me doll. If you get stuck just copy me because I'm closer," Sylvia suggested. Angela nodded in agreement. Sandy was a natural graceful dancer, but she couldn't belly dance.

Kathy, Sylvia, and Evie started up the routine again. Angela put in Hips Don't lie on her Shakira CD, since that was one of the songs they'd be doing.

Angela joined the girls and Evie decided to go closer to Sandy to teach her one on one.

**(Imagine the scene. I can't really write dance moves. **Lots** of spinning and hip jerking).**

When the song was coming to an end, the girls could hear wolf whistles and catcalls. They turned around and saw the boys that they fell in love with a couple of months ago.

"Nice dancing ladies," Two-bit complemented, but his eyes were trained on Kathy. Kathy went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," advised Angela with an eye roll.

"Thanks but were rehearsing for tonight. I hope you guys will be there," Evie breathed. She was trying too hard to take her eyes off of Steve at the last sentence. Steve was having trouble doing the same thing. She looked at the scene around her. Sandy and Soda were flirting it up and Sylvia was whispering to Dally about something that made him grin. Angela was being sugary sweet with Ponyboy, not that the kid seemed to notice. Kathy and Two-bit were laughing their asses off naturally. The blonde girl was the only one who naturally got his jokes.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Dally said without taking his eyes off of the black haired beauty who was still whispering to him.

They all walked into the Dingo. The girls earned some inappropriate comments and calls, which made the boys burn with envy. Unconsciously they moved closer to the girls.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Ponyboy.

"We could cause chaos in the streets since we're greasers," suggested Sylvia. She shared a knowing smile with Angela. They were real greasy girls compared to anyone else.

"Therefore we are a menace to society," Two-bit said brightly. They all burst out laughing. Just as they finished their laugh, the manager of the Dingo burst out.

"Hey girls, ready for tonight's show?" There was a chorus of agreements.

"Well, remember when I was complaining that we need more dancers? I've found 5 girls that can help you girls out. They're new in town so I was hoping that you could show them the ropes, alright".

"Sure," said Kathy.

"Well make them feel welcome". Sandy gave him a sweet reassuring smile.


	3. The show

**Ponyboy and Angel are 16 in this story. Basically everyone went up a year and a half except Ponyboy and Angela. I thought 14 was too young to be of a good age in this story so I made them older. Basically Soda would be 18 now, you know. On with the story. I know in the last chapter I said theyb were doing an Indian thing. But they're not anymore. I changed that. Maybe l8r. Just not this chapter. If you guys have any songs you want in the story let me know.**

"I'm nervous," said Sandy. Evie nodded in confirmation. Truth was all the girls were nervous. Not only were they dancing in front of their customers and boss, but they were dancing in front of their boyfriend's whole gang, the Shepherd gang, Kathy's brother (brumly), and their new co-workers. The boys looked at their crushes' friends as kid sisters. So it wouldn't be just their crush watching them.

Kathy walked up to Sandy and gave her a little whiskey from her pouch. Sandy took a big gulp and gave it to Evie. Evie doing the exact same thing. Angela, Sylvia, and Kathy didn't seem to be nervous. But the truth was that they were really nervous. They were doing 3 songs tonight if there were no encores. Angela walked in front of the little full body mirror behind the stage. She scrutinized her outfit. She was wearing a half black leather jacket over her red tank top. Her waist length hair was straight, now reaching her butt. She had on black skinny jeans. She had on black boots and hoop earrings also. Her makeup was light but made her doll like face even more beautiful. This wasn't her normal attire but she thought it looked really good on her. Better than her usual "slutty" like clothes. Sylvia came over to her friend and gave her a hug. They were close since Syl was dating her oldest brother's best friend. The girls had on the similar outfit of Angela but in different colors and Style that fit them.

"They heard a bunch of clapping and heard their boss introduce them to the crowd,"

"Well girls, its show time," said Evie. They got in their respective places. Kathy looked out in the crowd. She grinned when she saw 3 tables by the front taken up by her fav people. All was silent The music started playing and the crowed heard five angelic voices sing from a mysterious place.

**(Coming home-P. Diddy)**

_**I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming  
**_

Kathy then walked out with confidence and started rapping like there was no tomorrow. She danced across the stage like she owned it, impressing with her moves and earning jeers and screams. People were so entranced by her singing and dancing. She didn't think that she could bring herself to look up at her friend's table. More or less Two-bit. The cheers were getting louder

_**I'm back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong (yeah)  
(I'm back baby)  
I feel like there's nothing that I can't try  
And if you with me put your hands high  
(put your hands high)  
If you ever lost a light before, this one's for you  
And you, the dreams are for you**_

I hear "The Tears of a Clown"  
I hate that song  
_**I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on (come on)  
Another day another Dawn  
Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone  
What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on  
It's easy to be Puff, but it's harder to be Sean  
What if the twins ask why I ain't marry their mom (why, damn!)  
How do I respond?  
What if my son stares with a face like my own  
And says he wants to be like me when he's grown  
Shit, but I ain't finished growing  
Another night the inevitible prolongs  
Another day another Dawn  
Just tell Keisha and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'  
Another lie that I carry on  
I need to get back to the place I belong  
**_

A few screams were heard throughout the packed restaurant as the next action happened. She smiled as she heard four melodic voices in Sync with each other. Kathy felt the presence of her friends walking towards her slowly as she was at the front of the stage. She could see their outlines from her corner eyes. _**  
**__**[Chorus]**__**  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming... home  
**_

Then Sylvia started rapping and the girls dispersed. Neither of them could bring them selfs to look up at 3 specific tables._****_

_**"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song  
Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone  
And niggas got the nerve to blame you for it.  
And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it  
But you felt it and still feel it  
And money can't make up for it or conceal it  
But you deal with it and you keep ballin'  
Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'  
Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love  
But we've been living as friends  
So you've been a guest in your own home  
It's time to make your house your home  
Pick up your phone, come on  
**_

Finally the girls looked at their friends at the same time. They were ecstatic when they saw the smiles and cheers they were getting from their loved ones. That made them more determied than ever.

_****__**[girls- Chorus]**__**  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming... home**_

_**[Sylvia and Evie]**__**  
"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song  
Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong  
I thought I told y'all that we won't stop  
We back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks  
It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy  
Drove me away than embraced me  
Forgave me for all of my shortcomings  
Welcome to my homecoming  
Yeah, it's been a long time coming  
Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles  
Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs  
Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)  
And here I stand (here i stand), a better man! (a better man)  
Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)**_

_**[girls- Chorus]**__**  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming... home **_

The singing stopped as well as the dancing. All 5 were sweating a bit as their dancing took a toll on them. Evie walked to the front of the stage with a new found energy.

"Hey guys, how you doing tonight? We got two more songs for you guys tonight so I hope you enjoy them," She said looking at Steve at the end of her sentence. All girls got in position again.

(I hate this part-Pussycat dolls) watch?v=PWx7gzfM9ro(if u want to see the dance moves)

**I Hate This Part" **

Sylvia sang up front while the girls danced from behind her.

**We're driving slow through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio is  
All that we can hear**

Man we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us  
It's worse in here

The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts  


All the girls sang and danced with impressive moves that sent the crowd wild**  
**

**I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here**

Everyday seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me

The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts  
I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothing is wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
Cause I see sun set in your eyes

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

But I gotta do this  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part

I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here 

The girls didn't have anything to say and were getting tires so they decided to go straight to the last song.

**(Something about him-School girls) **** watch?v=VWhp8OCDfyM**

Angela started the beginning of the song this time. She gave her friends a wink as she smiled. Then she took a glance up in time for Ponyboy to give her a wink. She smiled.

**I Dont Know The First Thing About Love,  
Havent Really Reached That Chapter Yet,  
But Its All The Little Things That He Does,  
Im About To Fall, No Safety Net,  
Somebody Catch Me, Loosin My Breath,  
Hes Got A Little Spell Worked Up On Me,  
Baby Im Fallin, Mandy Dont Call Him  
They Tellin Me But Theres,**

(Chrous)  
Something About Him,  
(I Dont Know What It Is)  
I Cant Lie Hes On My Mind,  
Something About Him,  
Somebody Like Him Is Hard To Find,  
Hes Like The Star Of My Movie,  
He Just Does Something To Me,  
Cant Explain It, Cant Contain It,  
I Dont Know What It Is,  
Something About Him,

Maybe Cuz He Looks So Innocent,  
I Just Wanna Mess Him Up A Bit,  
They Know That Im All Wrapped Up In It,  
Even If I Tried I Couldnt Quit,  
Everyones Watching Gotta Use Caution,  
People Wanna Chat So Aimlessly,  
Whenever Were Talkin Im Gettin Lost In,  
Everything But Theres,

(Chorus)  
Something About Him,  
(I Dont Know What It Is)  
I Cant Lie Hes On My Mind,  
Something About Him,  
Somebody Like Him Is Hard To Find,  
Hes Like The Star Of My Movie,  
He Just Does Something To Me,  
Cant Explain It, Cant Contain It,  
I Dont Know What It Is,  
Something About Him,

(Music)

Lemme Tell You Something Quick About Him,  
All These Other Girls Say Theres Something Slick About Him,  
(Why)  
Cuz His Swags On A Hundred And Climbing,  
And Hes Got Me In This Mic Booth Rhymin,

(Chorus)  
Something About Him,  
(I Dont Know What It Is)  
I Cant Lie Hes On My Mind,  
Something About Him,  
Somebody Like Him Is Hard To Find,  
Hes Like The Star Of My Movie,  
He Just Does Something To Me,  
Cant Explain It, Cant Contain It,  
I Dont Know What It Is,  
Something About Him,  
(I Dont Know What It Is)  
I Cant Lie Hes On My Mind,  
Something About Him,  
Somebody Like Him Is Hard To Find,  
Hes Like The Star Of My Movie,  
He Just Does Something To Me,  
Cant Explain It, Cant Contain It,  
I Dont Know What It Is,

SOMETHING ABOUT HIM

**I Dont Know The First Thing About Love,  
Havent Really Reached That Chapter Yet,  
But Its All The Little Things That He Does,  
Im About To Fall, No Safety Net,  
Somebody Catch Me, Loosin My Breath,  
Hes Got A Little Spell Worked Up On Me,  
Baby Im Fallin, Mandy Dont Call Him  
They Tellin Me But Theres,**

All girls  
Something About Him,  
(I Dont Know What It Is)  
I Cant Lie Hes On My Mind,  
Something About Him,  
Somebody Like Him Is Hard To Find,  
Hes Like The Star Of My Movie,  
He Just Does Something To Me,  
Cant Explain It, Cant Contain It,  
I Dont Know What It Is,  
Something About Him,

Maybe Cuz He Looks So Innocent,  
I Just Wanna Mess Him Up A Bit,  
They Know That Im All Wrapped Up In It,  
Even If I Tried I Couldnt Quit,  
Everyones Watching Gotta Use Caution,  
People Wanna Chat So Aimlessly,  
Whenever Were Talkin Im Gettin Lost In,  
Everything But Theres,

(Chorus)  
Something About Him,  
(I Dont Know What It Is)  
I Cant Lie Hes On My Mind,  
Something About Him,  
Somebody Like Him Is Hard To Find,  
Hes Like The Star Of My Movie,  
He Just Does Something To Me,  
Cant Explain It, Cant Contain It,  
I Dont Know What It Is,  
Something About Him,

(Music)

Lemme Tell You Something Quick About Him,  
All These Other Girls Say Theres Something Slick About Him,  
(Why)  
Cuz His Swags On A Hundred And Climbing,  
And Hes Got Me In This Mic Booth Rhymin,

(Chorus)  
Something About Him,  
(I Dont Know What It Is)  
I Cant Lie Hes On My Mind,  
Something About Him,  
Somebody Like Him Is Hard To Find,  
Hes Like The Star Of My Movie,  
He Just Does Something To Me,  
Cant Explain It, Cant Contain It,  
I Dont Know What It Is,  
Something About Him,  
(I Dont Know What It Is)  
I Cant Lie Hes On My Mind,  
Something About Him,  
Somebody Like Him Is Hard To Find,  
Hes Like The Star Of My Movie,  
He Just Does Something To Me,  
Cant Explain It, Cant Contain It,  
I Dont Know What It Is,

SOMETHING ABOUT HIM

At the end every single person clapped and cheered for them. The song 'Something like a party' started to go on in the background while they talked.

"Well guys, we hope you enjoyed the show and come see the next one have. But first, we want to introduce you to a few girls," said Sylvia. 5 girls came up from the side of the stage. "This is Emily," Said Sylvia as she stood next to a light blond haired girl. She has shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She gave a wave to the crowd and a large grin.

Sandy went next to a girl with short brunette curls that fit her delicate pixe like face perfectly. She seemed to be only 5'5. "This is Miranda,". She gave a slight wave and a shy smile to the crowd.

Evie walked up to a platinum blonde with brown eyes. "This is Selene," she said with a bright smile. Selena just waved simply to the crowd.

Angel walked up to a red headed girl with jade green eyes who seemed to be 16. The red headed beauty gave the raven haired beauty a small smile. Angela smiled back. "This is Scarlett". Scarlett looked down and blushed. She wasn't used to getting so many eyes on her.

Kathy went up to the last girl. Tori was a dirty blond haired girl. She seemed of mischief the way she smiled at Kathy. Kathy knew then that hanging out with this girl would be interesting. "This is Tori," Tori gave the crowd a huge hello, making a few chuckles.

"You're probably wondering why we're introducing these girls to you. Well these are our new dancers and I hope they will feel very welcomed in the near future," Angela said to the crowd. Little did they know that this night would send them out for a wild ride.

**Hey guys, ending sucked I know. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to be updating my other stories soon. L8r and Review, fav, or follow please. Maybe all 3. Chick1966**


End file.
